


You missed your  entrance

by Neverland_8n



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama Class, M/M, most likely this will be deleted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverland_8n/pseuds/Neverland_8n
Summary: Lance has always been the star student in the drama club but one day he’s call to the principal’s office to show a new kid around. What could go wrong. Not like he could end up meeting his soulmate





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic and I probably will delete this. The first chapter is how the soul mate thing works. And I’m sorry for the bad writing.

I can’t remember the first time that I ask my mama about what my soulmate would be like or who they were or how I would meet them but I always feel like a mystery would be nice. I never really thought of myself as the one he would be snooping around every corner to find them but once I going to middle school and everyone can start meeting there as I got a bit suspicious. If you don’t know but us some more soulmate is then you’re either living under a rock or you aren’t human well at least in my universe because I watch enough marvel movies to think about other universes a soulmate works like this you have a band on your arm that band has a color your soulmate as the opposite color mine is a sort of blue ocean type which kind of reflect on the fact that I used to live in Cuba for almost all my life and till I move to America in first grade. Your soulmate has the opposite color of you mind is probably going to be some sort of red usually the color invokes who you are and what you do. Blue usually means you’re calm cool and outgoing read usually means you’re uptight and loving it depends on the person too. Some colors actually our hereditary my Abuelo has the same color as me and from my Abuela has a reddish band around her arm so I can only assume that whoever my soulmate is will be a lot like her. And middle school is where all the trouble began with me trying to find my soulmate my friend Hank out for a party found his girl name Shay was pretty much perfect for him and Paige who found her match with this girl that lived halfway across the country she never really talks about her much but she cool. My mind off the whole entire soulmate thing I adore and the drama club which is where I found out it was bi. First musically ever did was Aladdin and I ended up playing the Genie because of my “outgoing and creative spirit”. After that I started becoming the main star in all the play and once I got to high school I started becoming the star of all the showers then I started you doing a lot more out of school using my public theater group and that’s why I found my calling. I was in the middle of my geometry class but I honestly hate when I got the card to go down to the principals office. I heard that I would be showing a new kid around the school as service hours and stuff like that. But why didn’t expect was that he was probably the most beautiful person I would ever look at and he just so happens to be my soulmate.


	2. Well this is.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope this is not a one shot

I don’t like soulmates.  
I’m not one of those people who think that you should be able to choose who you want to be with for the rest of your life. I just don’t like soulmates. Maybe it’s because I have trust issues maybe it’s because I just don’t want to have a soulmate. I just don’t like soulmates.

The one thing I do like about soulmates is kind of the mystery. I general like mysteries and yes I have bench watch Sherlock almost hundred times. But something about it is interesting to me but that’s the one thing honestly I just don’t want to soulmate. And yes I have several .....acquaintances that do have are soulmates and they quite like there soulmates. But I have a feeling once I meet mine I’m not gonna like him or her hopefully him. 

Well I didn’t expect to meet my soulmate at the new school I was going to. I have just left my fifth school that I got kicked out of. Alta high was probably going to be a normal high school filled with the normal kids that you usually see. I did not expect my guide to...the...well... be the most important, amazing, and loving person I would ever meet. 

He was standing right in front of me. I felt my arms kind of feel hot! As if there was a blataned of sun light my coming right on it or there was little campfire right next to it. He was wearing a blue T-shirt with a logo that I cannot be traced’s hair was chestnut out of sorts. His eyes were like oceans. his tan skin. And a smile that I fell in love with even though I won’t say it. I had liked other boys before, and even dated for sometime if a boy from my last school. But I don’t think I ever would have fallen head over heels for someone else. 

I think I found my soulmate

And I think I might not hate it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading


	3. Hi I'm your soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could go wrong with a little tour of the school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me writing this at 11:13  
> Brain: you need sleep  
> Me: I can do that tomorrow

Ok so in walking right next to my soulmate, who is the most amazing, lovely, and beautiful person. Why me.

> "so after the bell rings and the students leave we can start the tour"
> 
> "cool"

he looked perfect. His Raven hair. Purple eyes. His flannel t-shirt. Black ripped jeans. His Bennie with some sort of band symbol. A rainbow pride flag on his phone case. 

We walk around the hall way for a while showing him the layout of the school. some students would come in to the hallway to get something form there locker, or go to the bathroom, or something like that. The finale bell was about to ring so I took him in to one of the unused class rooms to get away from the crowd of stampeding high schooler. 

> "Ok, well we have to wait a few minutes for them to all get out, after that...." 

I look back to see that the light is shining through the windows, make a whole new world. He looks back at me. He grabs my hand and pulls me closer. 

> "Are you my soulmate" 

all I can do is stare at his amithist eyes. I freeze. 

> "Yes"

Love is something I never thought would be so free.

We kiss. His hand on my waist. My hand cupping his cheek. It sweet. It sort but sweet. 

He looks at me in such a way. I love him. I fell in love in 2 minutes. 

 


	4. Well come to privet school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith adjust to privet school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot to add this at the beginning of the 1st chapter but this takes place in a private school because I have a easier time writing that.

So... I don't think Shiro Knew that Alta high was a private school. It was a big school but mostly because of the fact that it also has a middle school with it. I found out that the class sizes were small and most of that time were 20 to 8 people per class. HOW! A week had gone by sense I meet lance and I felt that I could trust him with my life, it took Shiro mouths till I would talk to him and a few years to finally call he a sort of brother. 

I didn't mind going to a private school but than I learned that there was a uniform I had to were. I we not bad in was a bit uncomfortable but still fine. I ended up asking lance why he was wearing normal clothes on the day they meet, he told me that there wear these things call Free-dress-day were in the school or class was good they would get them. There were a lot of things I had to change for coming to private school.   
1\. The start of school was earlier   
2\. There was mass and a religion class  
3\. They had Spanish as a class  
And   
4\. The classes were really small  
The thing is that the middle school was the most important part of the school because it had the most amount of kids. So the high school was more of a small school with the add on of a major middle school. It was crazy. 

So I ended up meeting my class mates the day after I came. Lance introduced me to everyone because I'm socially awkward most of the time. There where 17 kids in the class most of them said hi and said there name a left the only three that actually talked to me where Pidge, who was really smart but looked like a 6th grader, Hunk who was really nice and his soulmate Shay.   
At lunch I talked with them, I told them I was from Texas, and that I was either kicked out of my other school or I had to move because of Shrio, and the fact he works for the military. I told them I like Sherlock, I'm gay, I like camping, I hate Jake Paul but I watch the whole Shane Dawson documentary on him because I love Shane, which made me get in the a fight with Pidge on if Shane or the Green brothers where the better O.G. YouTuber, we ended up in a draw. I was kind of fun and the rest of the day was easy. 

The next day was Halloween and the whole school dressed in fall colors because the costume may be "to scary" so I wear a reddish shirt with black pants and a brown brand around my arm. Lance wear his off green jacket and a shirt that had Michael Jackson's thriller dance on it. Pidge had a orange shirt on because she couldn't find anything else and when Hunk walked in with the same shirt the both said it was the spirt of Halloween. As the morning went on we had different classes but half way though literature over the intercom the whole school heard " spooky scary skeletons send shivers down your spine..." The whole class laughed so hard. 

I don't go trick or treating but I did get to hand it out, with made me not get a lot of homework done. I ended up face timeing Lance and me and him had a fun time talking about stuff. I felt a lot better talking with him then other people, I trusted him. By the end of the night I had finished a few bags of m&ms and a snicker, and had another Halloween where i didn't do anything, I was nice. I think I'm getting the hang of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I wrote this at 12:11 and I still have school tomorrow. I did have a costume for Halloween, me and my friends went as the sponge bob cast and I was Sandy. I hope you have a great Halloween. Bi.


	5. Starry night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star gazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the last chapter

It was around 9 when Keith called me. I was memorieing my lines for the next play I was doing Titus Andracus, one of Shakespares bloodiest plays.  
" hey" he said over the phone  
" hey"  
" what' are you doing"  
" star gazing"  
" really, I never thought of you as the star gazing type"  
" it calms me"  
" what do you see"  
" the vertigo constalion, I could see venis if I had a telliscop"  
" I veritgo your constalion?"  
" yep"  
" your a summer birthday, right"  
" I'm a Leo"  
" that explains the love for theater"  
" what?"  
" Leo's most of the time like theater, and being the center of attention"  
" look at the astronauts"  
" that astrology"  
" same thing"  
" no. No it's not"  
" what ever"  
" so astronauts"  
" astronauts?"  
" I don't know"  
" are you trying to give me a nick name"  
" no"  
"Sure" I say sarcastically  
" do you know that astronauts means star salior in Latin"  
" no"  
" well if I would have a nick name for you it would be that"  
" star salior? I sound light a salior moon person"  
" true, but I makes sense"  
" how?"  
" your ship with no corse, a salior with hopes, and you a star"  
I was so glad we call not FaceTime, because my face was as red as his jacket  
" I didn't know you were the reincarnation Shacksharpe"  
" sorry star salior, have to go"  
" if I get star salior than you get samori"  
" why samori"  
" because the last photo you took of yourself I could see a katakana in the background and a knife, and why do you have those"  
" I got the knife for my mom and the katakana form karate"  
" why would your mom give you a knife"  
" I don't know, by its special to me"  
" night samori"  
" night star salior"


End file.
